


sotto la rosa

by Eolien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolien/pseuds/Eolien





	1. Chapter 1

It’s never enough, is it?

-

You struggle and squirm during the kiss but his body firmly presses you down, pinning you on the sheets. You try to catch your breath when he lets you; he definitely likes what he sees and swipes his tongue along your neck, makes you shiver. You ache from the erection you’ve kept for at least a quarter hour but he only teases you, stopping just when you’re almost at the edge and breathing heavily.

You drag your nails along his shoulders and dig in hard. It’s revenge, because he never likes being marked on. The muscles underneath your fingers tense; he grapples your back in return, slides his hands up your side and strokes your ribs, just under the pits of your arms. You flinch; it almost sends you over the edge but your pride doesn’t let you go. You clench your teeth, suppress a moan but he hears it already. He chews on your ear, flicking his tongue and makes you gasp. You scratch his back and he presses in tight, he knows you’re on the edge and trying to run away, and you don’t have to see it to know he’s grinning vindictively.

You bite, not quite breaking the skin; it tastes of salt and sweat and of Julian, murky, tangy, dark. He moans right into your ear, husky and low and slides his hand up, from side, to shoulder, to arm, and knits your fingers together, dragging your hand up your head. He gives another lick and you know you’re done, you instinctively burrow into his chest.

The world goes white, your body clenches and he comes inside you, bites your neck hard but you won’t even feel it till morning, until it gets swollen and angry.

He lies on top of you, still holding your hand. He traces the calluses of your skin as if mapping them. Slowly. Languidly. You tilt your head up, catch your breath and meet his eyes, gray and stormy. He leers for a moment and pushes himself off.

He’s back to his impeccable suit and slicked-back hair when he stoops to look at you, hair disarrayed and still laying spread-eagle on the bed.

You frown up at him. He smirks and drops a kiss before he strides outside.

You watch him go, close your eyes again, and in your dreams Julian stays in your bed.

-

No, it isn’t enough.


	2. Chapter 2

You, try. Try not to fight. Not to snarl. To cry.

You try so hard you can't speak at all, you're suppressing everything because if you don't keep quiet this could be the last of your exchange of favors, your one-sided, hopeless relationship. You just stare at him, look at him all stiff, eyes dark and bottomless and you want to look away but you can't, you might lose him you know you will if you don't keep your eyes up so you just watch him as he watches you. 

Julian narrows his eyes, expression darkening, and scoffs. It hurts like an arrow in the neck, pointed and slashing and throbbing.

You clench your teeth, try to stay still. Stay still, Michele. Stay. Catch your breath, keep the tears down because they are not going to help. 

But then won't you lose him either way? Isn't it better to take this out on him if he's going to leave you anyway? 

You don't want to see his back on you. 

Turn away then, Michele. You can turn away first, you won't have to watch him walk away. 

I can't, I can't do that. I can't let him go. 

Take. A. Step.

And another.

Run before he gets to you, Michele. Run before you can stop what you're doing. 

 

Julian smiles mockingly. Snap, goes the wire.

And you turn your back, walk out of the room. 


End file.
